


My Kin, Bold and Boyful

by orphan_account



Series: We're Just Savages [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Blood, Harkon is a dick but thats canon so who cares, Harkon's A+ Parenting, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Vampires, basically dawnguard if serana was doing it alone, i promise the premise is cooler than it sounds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-10-03 07:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17279654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rain thinned the blood, sweeping it away. Off the edge and into the churning waters below.He looked happy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Angel of Small Death and the Codeine Scene" by Hozier.
> 
> Tw. For mentions of suicide, as well as the body being shown after suicide.

"Lucius?"

 

I moved along the half-crumpled wall as fast as I dared.

 

_Where is he?_

 

"Lucius!" 

 

I paused to lift a hand to my eyes, blocking against the hissing sun. 

 

There, tucked among the ancient stones of a tower, was a human hunched in the fetal position. I let out a breath of relief. 

 

_Thank the gods he hasn't thrown himself off._

 

I called out a few more times, but he appeared to be ignoring me. With a groan, I broke into a brisk walk. Winding up the seemingly infinite stairwell that lead to the top. 

 

"Lucius, my father will be furious! You've been missing since evening!"

 

I began to hear rain drum against the sturdy old walls. It went from a soft whisper, to a howling roar in moments.

 

_Molag Bal, what a storm._

 

"Lucius, my father is furious. You don't want to see him ma-" I turned the bend and froze. 

 

Rain thinned the blood, sweeping it away. Off the edge and into the churning waters below. 

 

He looked happy.

 

There was still the dagger, in his loose grip, that I had seen him with yesterday.

 

It was pretty obvious what he had done. 

 

"Oh Molag Bal. Gods no- Luc-." I couldn't form a coherent sentence. There he was, the young man who had saved me. Who had fought more like a beast than a man defending me. And all he got in return, was a curse and a knife to end his suffering himself. 

 

My knees shook as I walked forwards, crouching down. I slid his eyes shut. 

 

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." 

 

I slowly walked backwards, only turning around when I reached the stairwell. 

 

I whipped around, casting an invisibility spell and breaking into a run.

 

I slid and stumbled my whole way down, my dripping wet boots unable to find purchase on the icy-smooth stonework. The tight turns were the only thing preventing me from slipping down them all.

 

 _I'm sorry, Lucius. I promise I'll make it up to you._ I prayed to whatever deity that Lucius was now in the hands of. Fervently hoping they would carry on the message. 

 

I pulled by hood down lower over my face to block out the wind-whipped rain as I sped out into a hallway, followed by a turn into another.

 

With a skid, I took a detour into a small alcove to recast invisibility before I ducked back into the halls. 

 

After what felt like both a moment and a century of running, I reached the back room, where my father had been keeping the Elder Scroll. 

 

I still had the sleeve for it on my back, so it only took a heartbeat to stow it away. 

 

_I promise, Lucius. My fa-... Harkon will pay._

 

I threw open a window, and, I jumped. 

 

Halfway through my freefall, I took the form of a bat swarm. They bunched together again at the ground, and I appeared in their place. 

 

The boat Lucius and I had taken across was still there. The old wood creaked under my weight as it bobbed out onto the stormy waves. 

 

_He's hurt one too many people. He'll pay._

 

I set my course for the Dawnguard.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Update!
> 
> I might start to update this more frequently. And.... This fic covers the events of Dawnguard with Serana fighting her father alone. But.... I may or may not have some sequels planned about Serana's adventures post-Dawnguard. And those include... Romance. 
> 
> I'm not sharing anything else.
> 
> Ya'll need to wait.

"Go." I whispered, trying to stay quiet. Lucius's horse tossed her head. She didn't know me well enough.

 

She snorted and I let out a hissed hush.

 

I was on the mainland, not the island. But I needed _ground._ Harkon would have the deathhounds on my trail.

 

I _brought_ Lucius into the castle. I owed him at least this much.

 

_The Dawnguard. They'll know what to do._

 

I tapped her shoulder, and she finally started to move. I eased her from a walk to a trot, and finally to a gallop. 

 

My hood was whipped back by the wind and I yanked it back down, the dark cloak that covered both my vampiric armor and by only burden was only pinned by a single fastener. I prayed to any god or daedra that would listen for it not to come loose.

 

Go... _Go._

 

I bit back a shaky sob or yell. 

 

I don't know how long we were riding for, but the trees were thinning and the horse was starting to slow, wheezing. I pulled her to a stop and dismounted.

 

Holding the reins in one hand, I looked up and down. I was searching for anything.

 

A cave, ruins. Somewhere to _hide._

 

But not a town.

 

Harkon would kill the villagers.

 

I can't cause another death.

 

_I can't._

 

_I can't._

 

_I can't._

 

There.

 

A vacant house,

 

Empty.

 

_Safe._

 

With a pull on the horse's reins, I guided it towards the house. It shuddered and stumbled a bit, and I forced myself not to clench too tight onto the leather.

 

It _was_ empty.

 

There were a few skeevers scuttering around on the outside, so I put them down with a couple small flashes of fire.

 

When I opened the door, I was met with a _smell._

 

Death and rot.

 

My stomach and throat reminded me than I hadn't fed since I was trapped.

 

But-

 

I killed the last two skeevers.

 

I turned to the body.

 

The hunger begged.

 

I set him on fire instead.

 

I would find somewhere else to hide.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serana shows up at Fort Dawnguard
> 
> This one is from Isran's point of view, because we see how Serana thinks, but I think it's important how to show what she looks like. Because she is more or less blaming herself for Lucius. And, since he was the first person to show her kindness since she was probably a young child, she was devastated. Even though she didn't know him for long, she had begun to view him as her (only) friend. She is not mentally sound. She is a mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention this, but my female vampires have the male eyes, not just the males. They both do. It's uh... Not too important. Mostly just because I prefer the male eyes and the aesthetic.

I paced my quarters. The boy, Lucius, should have been back by now.

 

He'd been gone for three and a half weeks.

 

With a groan, I sat in my chair, setting my head into my hands.

 

_He's dead at best. Enthralled at worst. We can't ta-_

 

Somebody knocked at the door. I let out a gruff "Enter"

 

Agmaer peered inside. "Sir... Theres a vampire here. It's in the entrance."

 

I grabbed my warhammer and moved for the door. Agmaer darted out of the way to follow me. The halls passes by quickly, just stark cobble and flickering fires, left unattended. The occupents gone to see the monster. I could hear voices, mostly loud from far off. I stopped in the entryway. As I strode in, the voices died.

 

A female, hiding behind a heavy cloak, stood in the middle of the hall, surrounded by the Dawnguard's people. It looked like it was trying to curl in on itself.

 

It looked up, amber and gold eyes shining, but mostly hidden by the hood it had over it's face.

 

"Are you Isran?"

 

It's voice was quiet, almost like it was afraid. Good. It should be.

 

"Why are you here, vermin."

 

It cringed.

 

"Are you Isran?"

 

I tightened my fist. "I am. Why are you here?"

 

It fidgeted, wringing it's hands. "It's about your man, Lucius."

 

I hefted my warhammer, why couldn't he come here himself? "Go on."

 

It bit it's lip, another nervous tic. "He-he freed me from my tomb. I had been there since- There since before the Empire itself formed. So very- A very long time ago."

 

It took a deep breath.

 

"I asked him to take me to my family home. It had been too long- Too long- I just couldn't find my own way back." It noticeably stiffened. "It was a mistake- I shouldn't have- I'm sorry."

 

I was starting to get worried. It was a sick feeling, ripping into my stomach and working up my chest and into my throat. "Damnit! Get onto it!"

 

It cringed again. It cringed a lot. "My father-He is a pureblood vampire-like me. No-not like me-I wouldn't-"

 

I slammed the hilt of my warhammer into the ground, jolting it back into the present.

 

"He-he killed him. My father killed Lucius."

 

I grimaced. So he was dead. But my worry was replaced by anger. I slammed my warhammer into the ground again. "I would've heard this from my people, why are you here?"

 

It shakily reached back into It's cloak. "He-Lucius was the first person-nobody had been kind to be in so long-And all I did for him was get him killed-His death is my fault." It bit back something, a tear, an actual tear slipped down it's face. "I can't let my father hurt anybody else-he will-I can't let him-I'd rather die-before he-" It shook like a leaf in a hurricane. "I've come to help you. And give a gift-something my family had-something they had in their hands-they can't have it-they'll hurt more people-with It-hurt more people with it."

 

I was expecting an ancient enchanted dagger. Or some daedric artifact. Something best destroyed.

 

It was not any of those things.

 

The vampire was holding an elder scroll. An _actual_ elder scroll. Gilded, and with an unnerving aura.

 

It extended it towards me, quivering.

 

I looked into it's eyes. It didn't look scared, I noticed with a jolt, It looked like it was in _pain._

 

"Please." It whispered. "Just take it-please let me help you-I can't let him hurt anyone again."

 

I hesitated, but I knew my decision was the right one.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Serana is on the road to recovery, which is good for her. She will never be the same, living with a fear of towers and a general overprotectiveness over people she who cares about. But she'd getting better.
> 
> Really short chapter, but I wanted to show Serana's growing mental stability before she has to talk to her mom.
> 
> Also Celann is here to help her with her shit. He'll be pretty prominent in the story. Isran is Isran and won't let our vampire lady do much without somebody to keep an eye on her. And he trusts Celann to do the right thing if it comes to that.

I hesitated in front of the cave's mouth, taking in a deep breath through my nose. The Dawnguard solider, Celann, who had come with me raised an eyebrow.

 

"I smell Deathhounds. Be on the look out. One bite may not be fatal, but it'll slow you down enough for you to not live to regret it."

 

He looked uncomfortable, and I couldn't blame him. Maybe "smell" wasn't the best word to use. I brought the pale haze of vampiric drain to both hands. Celann holstered his crossbow.

 

"Let's go find that priest." I muttered hastily, moving away from my embarrassment.

 

* * *

 

 

"What in the name of Stendarr is that?"

 

I blinked at Celann, sinking my teeth into my lower lip. "It's some kind of barrier. Magical. We need to kill the vampires to break it."

 

"We would have had to kill them anyway."

 

"I knew that, I was just answering your question."

 

He sighed and lifted his crossbow, firing a bolt straight into the skull of one of Malkus' assistants. She hit the ground like a sack of potatoes, alerting the last two vampires.

 

Celann drew his war axe and swung it down at Malkus' remaining assistant, she scrambled out of the way.

 

Malkus moved to close in on Celann, but I fired a bolt of ice into his back. He twitched and spun to face me. Shock melted into a sick grin.

 

"Serana, Molag Bal. I'm not surprised you turned traitor, but joining the Dawnguard? That's a new low."

 

I grimaced and cast another bolt of ice. He blocked it with a ward. I cursed.

 

"And all for that boy. Because he. Couldn't. Handle it."

 

I screamed, hot fire searing up the inside of the my chest. I drew my dagger and lunged, sinking it into his chest. He stumbled, shock shooting up his features. He obviously didn't expect it. I felt satisfied, really satisfied. I pulled the dagger out and sunk it into his chest again with a 'squelch'. His legs gave out beneath him. We both collapsed to floor. I pulled the dagger up and, with one smooth motion, brought it down through the eye.

 

His body twitched and went still. Icy blood seeped up against my fingertips, slickening them. I breathed.

 

I breathed.

 

I breathed.

 

"Serana? You okay?"

 

I blinked.

 

"Uh, yeah, thanks for asking."

 

"Well, the.. thing is still up."

 

"Oh, It's a waystone then. Big.. Blue rock should be around... Somewhere. I need a moment."

 

"...Okay."

 

I breathed.

 

I breathed.

 

I breathed.

 

I could smell blood.

 

Why was vampire blood so cold?

 

"Uh, Serana?"

 

I took a deep breath. Grounding myself. I had to survive. I owed Lucius. I had to.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"I think I found it. It was on the body. You okay? You looked... Blank."

 

I grinned, it was forced. And he knew it. "Let's just get this guy out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I have an idea for a prequel one-shot of this. It'll be quick. But It'll be quite dark. Like really dark. Darker then this or "Blood Guts and Chocolate Cake". It'll be about Lucius, again. And some time as a vampire before his suicide. It will have have rape/non-con, though I won't write the action itself, I will cut off right before it happens and cut in again after it is done. The whole fic will be generally fucked up. The most fucked up thing I have ever written. I want to know your opinions on this. Should I go through with it or no?


End file.
